


gentleness (i deserve it)

by unsealie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little geralt, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver jaskier, roach the stuffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsealie/pseuds/unsealie
Summary: Geralt’s baby blanket was easily tucked into his arms, half of it being squished under his cheek. A hand brushed through his hair, and he was so tired, and Jaskier’s voice was so soothing as he tucked him in. Maybe he could nap, just for a little bit longer…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	gentleness (i deserve it)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is completely non-sexual, and the romantic relationship geralt & jaskier have is not carried over into their time as little & caregiver. this is explained more in the fic <3 the movie they watch is the disney movie onward!
> 
> this story has been in my drafts folder for a longgggg time, and i'm happy i'm able to finally share it

Geralt sucked on the candy in his mouth, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips as he focused. He was sat on the floor in front of the couch and had a sheet of paper on the coffee table, his crayons spilled around what was going to be a masterpiece. 

His shift had ended early that day, and Jaskier’s would be over soon, too. He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. Jaskier was a teacher, and his little first graders absolutely adored him. He didn’t tend to work very late, seeing as school let out around three, but Geralt’s hours were more unpredictable. Today, he had gotten off at half past one.

Geralt had left earlier than Jaskier that morning as he always did, kissing his forehead before he walked out the door. But he came home to a note. It read:

“be good till I get home, call if you need anything. love you baby

~ jask <3”

He had smiled at the note, nodding to himself. He could do that. 

And now, almost two hours later, Geralt was settled on the floor, knees tucked under him. The strawberry sucker in his mouth was almost gone and his colouring was nearly done. Just in time for Jaskier to get home.

All of this had started in his senior year of college. The stress had gotten to points where it was almost unbearable, and Jaskier, who at that point had been his boyfriend of only a few months, did what he could to help. It had been years since then; they had graduated, moved into a flat together, and both were pushing mid twenties. 

Geralt had been regressing since his senior year of college, when Jaskier introduced him to it. Apparently, it had been something he was doing unconsciously. Now, it had a name. Back then it had been uncomfortable and embarrassing, something that caused shame instead of bringing relief. Even now, more comfortable with it than he had ever been, he had his moments where he doubted and stressed. But today, in his own home, sitting in his pajamas with a stuffed animal in his lap, he didn’t think about being embarrassed. 

Jaskier saw this side of him often, and welcomed it with open arms. Even in this headspace, he was still Geralt’s everything. They never did anything sexual when he was regressed, and Jaskier never went beyond a kiss on his cheek or forehead, but there was plenty of cuddling and hand holding. Sometimes, Jaskier would play with his hair to help him calm down enough to regress properly. There were never any demands; they both gave and took in equal measures.

Jaskier had become Geralt’s caregiver when he was feeling like this, his _dada_. After tons and tons of research, they had found a dynamic that was comfortable for them. Geralt sunk into what he called his smaller headspace, and Jaskier was there to watch over him and take care of him. Like this, Geralt wasn’t exactly able to do that on his own.

And, well, here they were. Geralt turned away from his drawing, having deemed it complete, and scooped up the stuffed animal in his lap, humming softly as he looked at it. “Hi, Roachie,” he mumbled, bumping his head against the horse in his hands. “Jask will be home soon, and then we can show him the picture we made.” 

Of course, Roach didn’t answer. Geralt thought that if she did, he’d be a bit scared. When has a stuffed animal ever talked back?

As he murmured nonsense to Roach he heard the front door unlocking and he looked up, eyes wide with excitement, anticipation. He didn’t bother standing up from his spot on the floor, knowing Jaskier would walk over to him right away.

“Baby?”  
  
Geralt heard Jaskier shutting the door and he made a small noise, setting Roach down on the table. “In here,” he called back, watching as Jaskier walked through the small hallway into their living area. He held his arms up immediately, giggling when Jaskier picked him up. He wrapped his legs around Jaskier’s waist, holding onto him tight. Geralt had always been larger, with a big build and enough muscles to make him more than just heavy, but Jaskier always managed to pick him up. It made him feel so, so _small_.

“Hi, dada,” Geralt whispered, head resting on Jaskier’s shoulder. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, little one. Were you good while I was gone?”

Geralt nodded eagerly, wiggling a bit in Jaskier’s arms. He had been so good, had eaten a snack and drank water, had cleaned up after himself and made sure to be safe. “I was super good,” he said in full confidence, wiggling more until Jaskier set him down. “And I made something for you!”

“Oh, really? Can I see it?”

Once his feet were firmly on the ground Geralt turned, grabbing the piece of paper he had been diligently working on all afternoon and tucking it behind his back so Jaskier couldn’t see it. “Eyes closed, please.” 

Jaskier obediently closed his eyes and held out his hands, a piece of paper soon being placed in his palms. Geralt watched as he opened his eyes, as he looked at the paper in front of him, hoping for a good reaction.

“Baby…” Jaskier said, glancing from the drawing to Geralt and back again, eyes feeling a bit wet. “Is this a drawing of us?”

And it was. The two of them, drawn crudely with crayons that weren’t in the best condition, holding hands in a grassy field. Roach was there too, held in drawing Geralt’s free hand. They didn’t really have faces, just little smiles, and their hands were coloured in circles. A drawing made by a kid.

“Yeah, it’s us.” Geralt ducked his head down, his shyness kicking in as he continued waiting for Jaskier’s thoughts. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, darling, I love it.” The paper was placed on the table again and Geralt was scooped up into a tight hug, the boy squealing as he was wrapped up in strong arms. “Oh, I love it so much! You did a wonderful job, sweetie, that looks just like us.”

Some part of Geralt knew that it didn’t; even while big, his drawing skills had never been exemplary. But the _small_ part of him preens at the praise and affection, his cheeks warming. He had never known how to react to praise. It always made something in him feel squirmy and weird, like he felt now, and he put a hand on his belly to help calm down the feelings. Good, but a bit overwhelming.

After a moment of silence Jaskier’s smile softened. “What do we say, baby, when someone tells us they like what we made?”

Oh. Right. “Thank you,” Geralt said quickly, knowing it was important that he remember his manners. He forgot sometimes, or got too caught up in his mind to use them, but Jaskier was always there to remind him. He was never mean about it, and Geralt never felt bad about forgetting.

He was a little boy. He forgot sometimes, and his dada never faulted him for that.

-

Time passed slowly after that, softly. Jaskier had gotten into his home clothes, as Geralt called them, and took his time pinning Geralt’s drawing up in _just_ the right place on the fridge. It joined the other drawings hung there, and Geralt smiled at the sight of them all together. 

(“Your own little art museum,” Jaskier had said, and that made Geralt smile even brighter.)

Art now on display, they had settled down together on the couch to watch a movie, some film about elves and magic and the modern world. Jaskier hadn’t cared what movie Geralt picked, as long as it was something safe for little eyes. And it _was_ , but Disney movies had a way of being remarkably sad, and Jaskier had tears in his eyes by the ending.

The credits started playing and Jaskier turned to his boy, opening his mouth to ask what Geralt had thought of the movie. “What’d you-” 

He stopped when he saw Geralt, curled up on his side, knees pulled to his chest and thumb tucked into his mouth, fast asleep. Jaskier melted at the sight of him, and he remembered for the millionth time that day why he loved doing what he did for Geralt, _with_ Geralt. Sure, regressing was something that was for Geralt, something that allowed him to relax and unwind without the weight of the real world on his shoulders. But for Jaskier?

Jaskier got to love someone unconditionally, got to give Geralt that love in ways he couldn’t accept when he was big. He got to take care of the person most important to him, and he got to give him the good memories he missed out on as a child. Yeah, this was for Geralt, but Jaskier got pure _joy_ out of it, too.

He stood from his spot on the couch and for a moment he debated waking Geralt, but ultimately decided against it. The odds of Geralt sleeping through getting picked up and walking to the bedroom were slim, but a man could hope, right? Jaskier got his arms under Geralt and lifted him with a bit of effort, walking him to the bedroom, knowing that his boy was in need of a nap.

-

Geralt woke up wrapped in a familiar warmth and he whined when he realized he was being set down. The last thing he remembered was something about an adventure, and a van, and a magic staff… He must have fallen asleep watching the movie.

“Awake, ‘m awake,” he mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open as Jaskier got him in bed. “Dada, I’m awake, ‘s not nap time!”

“It is nap time, baby, and you know it. Come on, let's get you nice and cozy.” 

Geralt’s baby blanket was easily tucked into his arms, half of it being squished under his cheek. A hand brushed through his hair, and he was so tired, and Jaskier’s voice was so soothing as he tucked him in. Maybe he could nap, just for a little bit longer…

“Dada loves you, sweetie. Sweet dreams.”

Geralt felt soft lips on his forehead, and sleep finally claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ lovelyeskel


End file.
